


Sweet as Sugar

by kyOMG



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: D/s, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyOMG/pseuds/kyOMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giggles and snorts were not something that usually happened during scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffly oneshot I wrote today. No real story behind it. Yeah.

Giggles and snorts were not something that usually happened during scenes. Well, with _normal_ people, Frank thinks, and giggles some more. He and Gerard weren’t exactly the normal Master and sub. Yeah, Gerard gave him orders, and punished him and fucked him and all of that, but there was a certain sweet innocence about it that never seemed to go away, no matter how many times Frank sucked his cock.

Like now, Frank was over Gerard’s lap, biting his bottom lip to hold in his sniggers whenever he felt Gerard’s fingers ghost across his ass. It was a lazy day—the band had a rare two days in a hotel before they had to leave for the next city, so Gerard had gotten out a few of their toys and put Frank’s collar on. It was skinny and leather, and had a small D ring. It wasn’t heavy or made really for a leash, and it was perfect. They couldn’t play too often on tour, and when they did, it was less serious than they did when they were home. Gerard knew that it was harder for Frank to follow orders seriously on the road—one can’t really drop to their knees for two hours backstage.

So here they were, in their small hotel room—Gerard sitting on the edge of the bed with Frank balanced over his lap, worming around and smiling. This was _play_. Not in the sense that they were having a scene, but that they were actually playing around. Gerard had a light paddle and had brought it down on Frank’s ass a few times, laughing whenever Frank tried to wiggle away and shove his hand down to his butt to stop the blows. 

Neither of them was fully hard yet. They were taking their time and enjoying themselves in each other’s company. It had been awhile since Frank had felt the warmness of Gerard’s hands against his naked ass, and Gerard was having a hard time keeping up with the blows from the paddle—he would much rather knead the soft flesh with his hands. Frank pushed his ass up a bit, sighing happily when Gerard spread his cheeks and leaned down to nibble at one of the mounds in his hands. 

“Gee,” Frank mumbled, rubbing slightly against Gerard’s thighs under him. He hadn’t addressed Gerard properly, but neither of them really cared today. This was about fun and having a day to do whatever they wanted—not structure and power dynamics. “May I ride you?” 

Gerard grumbled a bit, not yet ready to take his hands off Frank’s ass, but gave him one last kind kiss on his asscheek and leaned back. Grinning, the younger man pushed at Gerard until he scooted up the bed and laid down comfortably. Frank grabbed their bottle of lube and straddled Gerard’s hips, rocking a bit. He sat the lube down beside of them and looked at the brunette mischievously. Gerard looked up at him, smiling, and Frank knew that he wouldn’t get punished for anything he did today.

So he tickled him.

Used to, before Gerard had gotten over most of his self-consciousness, Frank wouldn’t have been able to do this. Gerard wouldn’t have even taken his shirt off for him. It had taken a few years for Frank to convince the older man that he was beautiful to him, and after that, they never had a problem being nude in front of one another. Which made it much easier for Gerard to pinch, slap at, or pull at any part of Frank’s body. Frank didn’t really mind it.

Gerard laughed boisterously—the loud honking laugh that only a few people got to hear—and grabbed at Frank’s hands. Stopping, Frank took a second to lean forward and catch Gerard’s lips in a kiss.

“Get yourself ready,” Gerard whispered, and it wasn’t as much of an order as it was a suggestion. Frank poured the lube onto his fingers and began to stretch himself, biting his lip and closing his eyes when he felt Gerard twitch against him. When he finally lowered himself down onto the older man, Gerard had sat up and wrapped his arms around Frank’s back, thrusting up and helping Frank move. 

Neither of them lasted long. They knew they had two whole days to catch up. Frank came first, after Gerard had bit gently at his tongue and wrapped his hand around his cock. After that, it was only a few more thrusts until Gerard followed.

After, Gerard lit them two cigarettes, and Frank was grateful. Usually Gerard didn’t let him smoke right afterwards. They pulled the blankets around them and Gerard turned on the TV, and eventually both of them fell into a much-needed slumber to the sounds of some horror movie, wrapped up in each other and breathing in each other's breath.


End file.
